The Magical Land of Cheese
by beith gheal
Summary: THIS HAS NOTHING 2 DO W/ BACKYARDIGANS HAHAHAHAHAH no its funny though so read-me and me buddy Lottolily made it


The Magical land of the Cheese

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a little girl; her name is Riley who liked cheese. Yes, cheese. She wants to name her future daughter Cheddar or her future son Jack. Pepper Jack cheese, you know. And her dog is named Velveeta. She's obsessed! Oh well.

One day while she was walking along the yellow brick road, she found the Old McDonalds dude. He was being scary as usual and following little kids around. Riley covered her face and tried not to be noticeable and kept walking. But he saw her.

"Riley!!! My best friend" Old McDonald dude said cheerfully. Then he randomly started skipping towards her. "Where are you going, Riley?"

"My magical land filled with cheese. Now leave me alone."

"I want to come!"

"No! You may not come! Only Michael Jackson's allowed in my magical land of cheese!" She said, walking a little faster.

Michael Jackson then came out of Snow White's house and joined them on the yellow brick road. "Yay! Will there be little boys there too?!"

"No, Michael. There won't." Riley said impatiently.

"Then I'm not going!" Michael pushes the Old McDonald dude out of the way then stomps off. The McDonald dude lands in a hay stack, and dies of suffocation.

Riley ignores what just happened and continues walking.

MOMENTS LATER

Riley was half way to her magical land of cheese and heard something in the bush beside her.

*Hom nom nom* "This is delicious!" the mysterious noise said.

"Hello?" Riley asked carefully.

The Cookie Monster hopped out of the bush with someone's left shoe in his mouth.

"Cookie, what are you doing…?" Riley stared at him in horror.

"I ran" *Hom* "Out of" *Nom* "Cookies so" *Nom* "I'm eating" *Gulp* "Everyone's left shoe."

"What about the right shoe?"

"Elmo stole them…"

"That's sad. Well, I'm going to my magical land of cheese. So I'll see you around. Have fun! Bye!" Riley skipped away.

MORE MOMENTS LATER

Riley was walking down the yellow brick road when Goldilocks was walking towards her. "Hey, Goldilocks"

"Have you seen The Big Bad Wolf?" Goldilocks stopped right in front of Riley.

"No, but what's his face went by."

"Who's what's his face?"

"How could you not know who what's his face is? He's only the Banana King."

Goldilocks stared at her for a second, then said "There's no Banana King."

"Shun! Shun the non-believer!" Riley cried out and pointed at Goldilocks like she was a disease.

Goldilocks stared at Riley horrified. "I-"

"Well, I got to go." Riley interrupted "See you around. Bye!" Riley skipped down the yellow brick road once again.

BLAH BLAH BLAH

Riley was still skipping down the yellow brick road when she spotted Nick. Nick is a female. Yes, female.

"Hiiiiii, Niiiiiccccckkkk!!!!!!" Riley shouted and hugged Nick.

"Riley!!! Have you seen my left shoe?" Nick asked after the squeeze.

"The Cookie Monster has it."

"Well, I just found out that I'm actually a man."

"That explains a lot." Riley said and looked around.

"No, not really."

Riley looks at Nick then asks "Men are the ones without boobs, right?"

Nick looked down at herself then back at Riley "Oh. I guess I'm not a man then… But I really need my left shoe. Out of my two shoes, the left one really is my favorite. Besides, I don't have a right foot so that kind of doesn't work out for me."

Riley looks down at Nicks' feet "What the hell? They were both there not too long ago!"

"It just randomly disappears… I think the Goblins stole it. Well, I'm gonna go look in my house. We all know that's where the Goblins hide."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"How could you not know that? I heard that what's his face is half Goblin."

"What's his face?! No way! He passed by, not too long ago." Riley points in the opposite direction she was heading.

"Really? Maybe he took my right foot."

"Well" Riley said "I'm off to my Magical Land of Cheese. I hope you find your left shoe, and right foot."

"Is that anything like the Magical Land of Needles?"

Riley looked at Nick horrified "No, Nick. It's not. Bye now." Then Riley was off again.

FINALLY

Riley finally got to the Magical Land of Cheese and looked around. She was quite horrified by what she had found; everyone ate all the Cheese! And Dr. Phil was beating children! And Barney had his tail in places it shouldn't be! Oh no! The Kool-Aid man broke through the brick wall! The Sun that's in Telly-Tubby Land is throwing a tantrum and what little cheese is left is melting. And Dr. Phil is yelling at him, being all like "Shut up! I can't change your diaper from here!" They all soon turned to see Riley, beating herself against a wall. She soon then dies, and red liquid comes out of her head, and the Kool-Aid man's like "That looks like Kool-Aid!" and so Barney drinks some of it and says "That's not Kool-Aid…" and then the Cookie Monster came and ate everyone's left shoe.

Dun dun dunn.

The End.


End file.
